Ultra Mobile Suit Gundam: Outbreak
by Mei Tenshi
Summary: Zechs and Noine have formed their own new colony, but civil war threatens once again. Can the new gundam series and their pilots win against all odds? R&R please. Second chapter is up!
1. Civil War Errupts. Are we good enough?

  
Toji - Head Duelist - UMS-00X "Oni Yousei"  
Kaoru - Demolitions - UMS-04X "Gouka"  
Gonnosuke - Secondary Duelist - UMS-01X "Vigna Zirah"  
Keiya - Stealth - UMS-02X "Diaboru"  
  
  
Across the windswept plains of the tundra, the two menacing mobile suits stood, seemingly staring eachother down. The scarred terrain surrounding their current position told a tale of a fast, violent battle. The current stand still in the duel was not a true cease fire. The fighting still waged on, silently. This time in the form of a data onslaught; The pilot of the red machine designated the "Vigna Zirah" was currently defending an infiltration in his main controls by the pilot of the "Oni Yousei."  
"HAH!" yelled the pilot of the VZ as he finally set up an automatic defense that would not fail.   
The mobile suit drew its dual beam sabers, it's mechanical wings flexing and tensing, preparing for it's next attack.  
Suddenly, the VZ disappeared in a cloud of snow and dust, while the OY readied for what it new could be the final bout.  
  
  
[19.8 Years Ago]  
  
Milliardo stood at the podium, staring out over what he imagined would be vast ammounts of people. Yet, instead of seeing the faces of families, his gaze fell upon a few video cameras, and some teleprompters, preparing for his inaugeration speech.  
He sighed, and turned around, looking for reassurance from his wife, and also commander of the military. Instead of recieving a warm smile to ease him, he gazed upon a true military officer. Her eyes were fixed onto a point somewhere above and far behind Milliardo's head. He knew he'd receive no assurance from her, at this moment.  
He turned back to the cameras in time to see the teleprompters slowly start the countdown until he would give his speech- and change history in the process.  
Ten, Nine, Eight.. he thought, to himself as the screens slowly cycled down to zero.  
"Good evening to the people of Lairos.. As you all know i am Z-" he caught himself before he referred to his old name. "Milliardo Peacecraft. Earlier today, as i'm sure you all know, I was elected as Consulate for the planetary government, a position of which i did not ask for.........."  
  
[The Duel]  
  
The Vigna Zirah's incredible speed made it a deadly weapon, even in the hands of an inexperienced pilot. Under it's current controller, it could be comsidered a true masterpiece; a weapon of destruction and one of the quickest thinkers together formed a very lethal pair. As the pilot drew the dual sabers, and ignighted their blades into a eery, ice blue flame, he steered his mind to only one thought: Destruction Of The Enemy.  
As the huge machine exploded towards the other mobile suit, time seemed to slow down to a crawl. During this seemingly endless period of 15 seconds, the pilot had assessed the Oni Yousei's current level of damage, approximate abilities, the pilot's personality, and had figured out an exact battle plan.   
He realized that he wouldn't be able to do any vital damage to the mobile suit with one attack, so he made a quick 10 attack plus final blow combination to deal his enemy a swift death. The First ten strikes were designed to have the OY defend against, slowly drawing the point of defense from the final striking point, which would be accessable by the use of the second beam saber.  
He finally reached the mobile suit, and thus began the pairs duel. The ten blows were dealt and defended against in a matter of 5 seconds, but the final blow, which was intended to sever the lower half of the Oni Yousei from the top, was defended even more successfully than the rest of the blows, leaving the VZ totally unbalanced, and open to attack.  
As the pilot tried to comprehend what had gone wrong, he saw a large mass approaching the cockpit extremely fast, from the opposite side of his beam sabers. It hit him about the same time as the mass impacted, about what was happening.  
The large mass was the foot of the Oni Yousei. The mobile suit had somehow, during the attack, started to turn, while still defending the attack, and also, reversing the side that the beam saber was on, allowing it to defend the final blow, while the OY built up momentum for a extremely powerful reverse roundhouse kick.  
This is why the pilot of the Oni Yousei is the First Duelist, he realized, as he descended into the darkness of unconsciousness. 


	2. Civil War Errupts. Rally the troops!

Gonnosuke woke with a start, a few hours later after his "training" session, with Toji. His body screamed with his movement, it surely thought that Toji was out to kill him.   
Slowly, he gained his senses again, and started to try to figure out where he was, and what was going on.  
Unh... White sheets... Am i home? No.. Ritsuko isn't here.. he thought in dismay. what he wouldn't give to see his beautiful girlfriend, at this moment.  
Smells... sterile.. i must be in the infirmary... Just as this realization hit him, a nurse walked in, wearing the standard MI issue uniform.  
"Good, you're awake," she said, making Gonnosuke almost wish he wasn't. "Consulate Peacecraft wishes to speak with you. He shall see you, now."  
At this, Gonnosuke perked up. Ever since Milliardo had gotten him the position of a mobile suit pilot, he felt a great debt to the man. He sat up in bed, trying to sort out himself, and make himself presentable. He combed his fingers through his blond hair, hoping the part was in the middle, as usual.  
The nurse walked back into the room, followed by Milliardo. He glanced at her, and she knew that that was her cue to leave. She closed the door on the way out.  
"I hear you and Toji have been practicing more and more, lately," he said, gazing nonchalantly at Gonnosuke, making note of all the bruises on his shoulders and chest. "I hope you don't mind me saying, but, don't you feel it is futile to fight someone with that much skill, Gonno?"  
Gonnosuke sighed, and let his gaze drop to the foot of the bed. "I will become better than him. He has no right to be the first duelist!!"  
Milliardo snorted, and smirked at him. "Apparently he does, if he can beat you. Your father may have been my advisor while i was making this place, but that doesn't merit you a title which you don't deserve. Yet." he tacked on that last bit to take some of the sting away from his words.  
Gonnosuke knew it was true. Toji was the better fighter, more adept at almost everything. There were few days when Gonnosuke didn't feel even a slight urge to attempt to knock him down a few notches, but he never did, because he knew he couldn't. He, and the other pilots, just withstood his arrogance, and tried to brush it off as much as possible.  
"Anyways," Milliardo's voice harshly broke the silence that had formed. "I have come to let you know that the UMS pilots services shall soon be needed. You and Toji are to mobilize you and your fellow pilots, and be prepared to leave at a moments notice."  
Gonnosuke gave him a puzzled look, then Milliardo continued. "There have been reports of uprisings in the northen sectors. It would seem that there's a new freedom faction that's trying to overthrow us."  
"But why are you going to use us? Can't the standard military put them down?" Gonnosuke was truly perplexed, by now.  
"Under normal circumstances, i would say yes, but, from the intelligence gathered thus far, they have mobile suits. Not just any mobile suits, too. Do you remember the serpent troops?" Gonnusuke nodded in affirmation. "They have modified versions of them. This is no ordinary revolt."  
Gonnosuke knew that this was going to happen one day, it always does. But still, now? It seemed to early, yet.  
"You have three days to notify the other pilots. Tomorrow is your day off, i suggest you not spend it doing this. Give my regards to Toji, and tell him there is a briefing meeting, Tuesday. See you then." Milliardo walked out, after tossing him a large manilla envelope, containing classified military documents on what is going to happen.  
Gonnosuke looked through the papers for a few minutes, then decided to go tell Toji. Toji may be the better fighter, but i still hold higher rank than him, he thought, bitterly. 


End file.
